Just One Look
by controlled climb
Summary: One look, and Fred was positive that he would never have lustful thoughts for her ever again. One look would do it. He needed one look - that's all he needed. Just one look.


Written for the Valentine's Day Happens Year-Round Challenge.

& I'm inclined to believe this is a unique pairing, yes? I didn't actually plan it that way, and it actually just came to me on the last night of term at the boarding house, and I wrote it on my iPod in bed. So many thanks girlies, for keeping me up with your annoying blowing the light fuse and Miss Georgia, crashing into beds screaming, "She's coming, she's coming!"

* * *

_"Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop." _

_- Henry Louis Mencken -_

_

* * *

_

Fred was always the open book sort of guy. What you see was what you got. Despite this, there were so many things that no one knew - or could possibly guess - about him.

His image was everything he'd ever wanted it to be. Along with his twin, he made up the best group - well, pair, really - since the Marauders. With stunning good looks and a melt-worthy grin, he was one of the most popular bachelors about. People were always happy around. Need a laugh? Head over to the Weasley twins' shop. It was just the way that the world worked. And it was good.

Then of course, diaster hit. Doesn't it always? Though, falling for one of your family's worst enemy is just a little bit more than a disaster, don't you think?

Like any other bloke, Fred soon found that he just couldn't help it. Some people - alright, most people - would think if strange that Fred Weasley, of all people, was even remotely attracted to Bellatrix Lestrange. They were complete opposites. He was someone that prided in making other people blissfully happy. She, well, she preferred to cause her victim unbearable pain.

George caught on eventually. He didn't miss the way that whenever someone mentioned her name that his jaw would clenchen, though it wasn't in the way that was expected of him.

"It's weird, you know, mate," George muttered after confronting him. "Completely mental."

Fred was completed aware of this. She was far older him. Merlin, she was even older than Snape! And it could never work. Wait, what was he saying? It would never _start_, for Merlin's sake! Besides, no one had to know. Yes, keeping everything a secret was so much better. Anyway, he wasn't in love, right? He was merely infatuated. He hardly knew her. You can't love somebody you don't know, can you?

Fred and George sat, crouched and holding their breath as they waited. It was stupid - they weren't meant to be in this situation. Hiding in bloody Diagon Alley whilst bloody Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered around the place wasn't exactly ideal in war times.

"We need to apparate," George hissed, feeling more and more on edge as the seconds passed. Risking a quick glance, he was positive that she was still a good few feet from them, but they really had to get a move on.

"She'll hear us, you prat," Fred replied, squeezing his twin's shoulder as a form of comfort. "Stay put."

The hand did very little to soothe George, and a frown crossed his features as he restrained himself. It would do no good to apparate without his twin. He could feel his breathing get heavier as he heard her approaching, and was quite certain that Fred was having the same issues. However, Fred's shortage in air had nothing to do with fear, much to George's annoyance.

Fred knew he was holding his breath as Bellatrix neared him. It would the closest he had and probably would ever be to her. Just one look, he was sure, would satisfy his desire to know more about the witch. One look, and Fred was positive that he would never have lustful thoughts for her ever again. One look would do it. He needed one look - that's all he needed. Just one look.

So, against every part of his body telling him not to, he took one small, tiny look. And to his complete and utter horror, she saw. But just as he was ready to grab George's hand and apparate away, Bellatrix did the most curious thing.

She smiled.

Not quite the look Fred was anticipating. A disgusted glare would have worked perfectly in his plans to forget about her, but no! She just had to be so bloody difficult and _smile_ at him. So much for just one look.

"That was weird, mate," George stared, wide-eyed. "Now can we go?"

Fred didn't miss the pleading tone that George had taken, and gulping in fresh air, he turned to him, nodding quickly.

Anything to forget about that damn smile.


End file.
